


Break the boy

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny tutted, dragging calloused fingers down his belly, “Now is that any way to be a good boy for your new friend here?”<br/>Dean rolled his head to the side when he felt the soft brush of Cain’s beard against his shoulders, lips pressing to the sweat fevered skin and nipping at the tender juncture of his shoulder as it sloped to his neck. Cain’s voice was a low rumble, hypnotic. “Oh but I like them bad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the boy

Dean squirmed and tried not to whimper, hands tied wrist to elbow behind his back and on his knees between Cain and Benny he didn’t have anywhere to go and didn’t want to sound like a little bitch. But holy shit. His nipples were so fucking sore because Benny would not stop chewing on them.

Cain kept a hand tight on the ropes around his arms, using them for leverage to pull Dean back onto that thick cock that churned his insides so nice. Yeah, he was whimpering. Drooling. Head flopped back uselessly on Cain’s shoulder when Benny kept pushing, mouth insistent on his chest moving from one side to the other.

He would have come several times by now if they hadn’t put a thick metal cock ring around his junk at the start of this game.

Dean rolled his hips down trying to goad Cain on faster as he pushed his chest out.

Benny laughed against him and sat up, fingers tweaking peaked nipples when his mouth wasn’t on them. “Somethin’ the matter, cher? You’re being awfully noisy.”

“Oh god you fucking assholes I can’t do this….”

“I’m sorry, was that a no?” Benny was close enough to feel his breath against Dean’s cheek, teeth hard dragging down his neck, fingers pressing against his nipples and Dean kept trying to rut his cock against Benny’s soft belly but he was pulled away just far enough that Dean couldn’t reach.

Grunting in frustration, Dean tried to lift up so he could fuck himself down on Cain’s cock but the man kept a hold on his restraints and circled an arm around his waist, pulling him down fully. Stretched open wide, Dean loved the heavy feel of a hard cock in his ass but they were just being teases.

Benny tutted, dragging calloused fingers down his belly, “Now is that any way to be a good boy for your new friend here?”

Dean rolled his head to the side when he felt the soft brush of Cain’s beard against his shoulders, lips pressing to the sweat fevered skin and nipping at the tender juncture of his shoulder as it sloped to his neck. Cain’s voice was a low rumble, hypnotic. “Oh but I like them bad.”

Huffing a - delirious - laugh, Dean was almost tempted to stick his tongue out at Benny. “Ooh, looks like he’s taking my side, good pick.”

Dean wasn’t laughing anymore when Cain’s rough hands reached up and grasped his chest, squeezing, heels of his palms pressing hard against his nipples. Dean was back to whimpering. Benny shuffled down lower on the bed, hands braced on Dean’s spread thighs, kissing along the slope of his belly and blowing hot air against the leaking head of his cock. Grinding down against Cain - still mauling his chest - Dean felt like his dick was gonna break off to try and chase Benny’s mouth.

Sloppy wet heat wrapped around his cockhead, Benny bobbing down just past the head, spit dripping out of his mouth and Dean was so hard he could feel his pulse in his cock, balls drawn up tight and the insistent press of an orgasm low in his gut turning sour with pain.

Cain kept one hand splayed over his chest, the other moving down to his hip, and the rope around his arms was cutting in to his skin, shoulders pulled back sore. The Cain snapped his hips up, pulled out and jostled Dean high to fuck up into his ass and push him into Benny’s mouth and he almost cried because he was practically vibrating on the cusp of orgasm just, so, fucking, close.

Benny pulled back. Cain kept up his pace, hands sliding over Dean’s sweat slick skin, pushing him down face first onto the bed and hefting his hips up high. The change in angle was exquisite, Cain drilling over his sweet spot every pass. Hands fisted rough in his hair and Benny was pulling Dean’s face up. Mouth hanging open, Dean stuck his tongue out over his teeth and stretched his jaw wide around Benny’s cock when he fucked right in like he lived in Dean’s throat.

Dean might be ok with that.

Filled in both ends, pace turning frenetic as they push-pulled him between them, Dean’s body on fire and his cock slapping up against his belly, their hands roamed over his shoulders and hips, tugging, shoving, grasping. Fingertips digging into muscle, blunt nails scraping, Dean’s eyes rolled back and he writhed between the two of them. Brutal enough to force him to climax with the metal biting into his flesh around the base of his cock, Dean could feel the tingle shiver creep down his spine as his whole body locked with impending orgasm -

\- then they stopped.

Benny pulled out and he was literally crying, sobbing face a mess of snot and tears and spit as Cain pulled out. Ass gaped wide he could feel his muscles try to clench, sore and used and so fucking desperate. With a few tugs, Cain undid the stays on the rope and Dean’s numb arms flopped uselessly.

Dean didn’t realize he was babbling, begging for relief. Benny shushed him, the two of them flipping him over and dragging him to the edge of the bed with his head hanging off. Head cradled in Benny’s massive hands, a cock was pressing against his lips again and Dean’s chest was heaving but he took it deep into his throat. Cain pushed his thighs wide and up, man handling Dean into his lap and fucking into his ass again.

Reaching up above his head, Dean scrabbled at Benny’s hard thighs, going light headed with lack of air and unable to keep his body from juddering. He screamed around the cock in his mouth when Cain wrapped a hand roughly around his cock, Benny’s fingers scraping down his chest and pinching his nipples cruelly, bolt of sharp pain jolting down into his gut and they moved in tandem fucking into both ends finally shoving Dean careening off the edge. Hips snapping and back arched, Dean clawed at Benny’s thighs and squeezed his legs around Cain’s waist as he came so fucking hard he felt it splash up onto his chin and his cock was jerking in Cain’s hand, pain twisting through his gut all fuzzy sweet.

Hot wet spilled over his lips as Benny pulled out mid orgasm striping his face even messier. Dean almost wished Cain could have taken him bare but they weren’t fluid bonded, he wanted to be wrecked all sticky and come’d on by the both of them, fucking marked dirty for the slut he was. Trembling and feeling so raw every touch made him twitch, Dean sagged boneless, head still hanging off the bed as Cain pulled out and eased the cock ring over his softening dick.

“Hell, sugar, are you okay there?”

Cain patted his hip, “We didn’t break the boy, did we?”

Gasping for air still, stupid fucked out smirk on his face, Dean waved a thumbs up.


End file.
